Lipgloss
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: Deidara gets to experiment with different kinds of colors for nail-polish. Now, would Sasori give in and let him paint his nails, too, and go as far as answering the question, "Lip-gloss, Danna, yeah?" - DeiSaso. Oneshot.


Okay. I'm due for another SasoDei fic. I got back into RPing and yeah. That's the cause for the hold-ups. Anyway, I've mainly been doing all these SasoDei fics because well, just cause and 'cause it'd kinda be a reminder that I still love the pairing (Ive said this in my other fic, yeah) and all that. Oh well! Here's _Lip-Gloss _which I think is more DeiSaso. :D

This is not AU but it's still a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I OWN THE ANIME CALLED NARUTO! HA! Thats why in the next 5 episodes, you'd see Deidara and Sasori alive holding and swining their hands as they walked harmonously in the beach whilst different explosions occur behind their backs. Yeah... I own it all.

--

**Lip-gloss **

"What do you think?" A blond asked, stretching out his thin hand. He twisted on his seat to face a redhead. "Ei, danna, yeah, what do you think?" He asked again, wriggling his fingers and making an all-too adorable face.

The redhead snapped out of his state and looked at Deidara with boredom in his eyes, but underneath the boredom his eyes sparkled with a strong feeling. "Hmm?" He said, propping his elbow on the table and leaning his cheek there. He blinked a couple of times and then when his view on the blond was steady and not wobbling anymore – he had a mild headache earlier – he blinked again as he took into account Deidara's fingers.

Deidara huffed and then waved his hand. "My fingers, yeah. I wanted to experiment." And experiment he did. Deidara's fingers were now a flashing and glossy pink on the top, the sides giving off to some creamy white.

First, Sasori had to blink and tilt his head.

Second, he had to think, because he had no idea where Deidara could get such colours of nail polish especially when being in an S-class group of missing-nin.

And third, he lowered his head to check on the colour, as if double checking would change it to black or dark purple. Nope, still a glossy pink.

"Where--?" Sasori said, Deidara merely grinned and placed a delicate finger thoughtfully to his chin.

"Well, I was running around base and then Konan-san got annoyed. Said I was more annoying than that idiot Tobi, too, yeah. Well, she said sometimes. But back to the point. She sat me down and I could see from her shaking hand that she wanted to hit me already, yeah. But then she gave me a smile and then dragged me to her room –it is so not like that, danna, yeah- and sat me down on one of the chairs. She got back from rummaging through her closet and handed me a big black box. Before I could ask what was inside it, she pushed me out of the room cause—" Deidara stopped, catching his breath and wiping his forehead.

Sasori's face was blank. Konan giving Deidara a box of nail polish just so he'd get off her case? Whether she knew the blond or just wanted him to experiment was a big whoa.

Raising a hand up, Sasori nodded, understanding and not wanting to hear anything from Deidara. "It's rather... pretty, Deidara." He said, reluctant at first but then managed to sputter it out.

Deidara beamed and then blew on his fingernails. His eyes sparkled with suppressed joy and he jumped to his seat. "It's your turn, danna, yeah!" Deidara grinned, running to the back of the room to get the necessary supplies. And when Sasori saw the large box filled with nail polish, his smooth expression faltered for the faintest bit.

Deidara patted his partner's head and then raised two bottles. A scarlet red that matched his eyes and a vibrant gold. "Which one, yeah?"

Sasori stopped himself from rolling his eyes and just stuck his hand out for Deidara to take. He then pointed, with his other hand, to the scarlet.

"Perfect! It matches your hair, yeah!" Deidara said cheerfully and started painting his Danna's nails.

Sasori just sat back, his hand making patterns on his desk. Sometimes, he'd closed his eyes – Deidara took an awfully long time with his fingernails – and sometimes he'd play with a strand of Deidara's hair. The blond didn't mind, "Just as long as you don't tug on it... for now. It might ruin your nails, yeah." There was double meaning in those words but Sasori complied, twirling and untwirling the strand in his fingers that were now free of the torture the "Bad and mean Blondie" has caused.

"Hey, danna, how bout we put you in a wig, yeah? Like, long red hair? Wouldn't that look cute on you, yeah?" Deidara cooed, flexing his fingers as he did the second layer for the nails.

Sasori's hand was so close, very close, from Deidara's head. He stopped himself from slapping him and just came up with a dry reply saying, "Akatsuki do not go up in Broadway, brat."

Deidara laughed amusedly and nodded, saying, 'That's what you say now, yeah.'

After an excruciating amount of time the torture ended. Deidara stood up and then looked at his nails. No chip, still glossy smooth and perfect as before.

But why he chose the color pink Sasori had no idea.

His brown eyes now dropped to his nails as he stretched his hand out, looking at them intently. Deidara smiled and nodded, liking Sasori's reaction.

He had to admit, the color matched his hair, and his eyes and his skin tone. Deidara was seriously rubbing off on him. He sighed and looked back up at Deidara. "You better know how to erase this," He said, his voice and tone unbelievably calm. It made his threat sound more threatening.

"It's better than using ink, yeah." Deidara grinned as he scurried out to the back of the room again. Sasori got up and looked at his nails. He felt a pair of hands snaking itself on his waist and lips pressing itself on his cheek ever so lightly. He didn't have time to turn around to meet the kiss for Deidara giggled and dug into the box again.

Sasori kept weighing the possibilities that Deidara was or was not an idiot. Both sides were not giving up. So what does it mean if Deidara was stable in the was and was not? He might be... abnormal, for all Sasori cared. And he cared a lot. But it didn't matter, whether Deidara be an idiot or not, he sure could paint nails.

...Deidara was rubbing off on him bad.

"So, danna," Deidara said casually as Sasori remained standing on the middle of the room. Deidara propped himself up on one elbow and then held out a long, thin stick-like thing.

"Lip-gloss, Danna, yeah?" Deidara asked ever so casually again, his eyes glinting maliciously.


End file.
